SONAMY: SECRETS UNTOLD
by ALLANIMEINONE
Summary: Thus story bases in ancient time sonic has 5 major powers and has to fight off the evil Dr robotnik aka Eggman while he be able to find true love and conquer Eggman evil ways...
1. chapter 1

The story begins in ancient times where Sonic and his friends find themselves in their own Kingdoms.

20 years ago, a man named Eggman had threatened to rule and robotasize the whole of mobian-land...

But Jules the hedgehog had succeeded in fighting and defeating him. The Land of Mobius had become peaceful and free. So, Jules the hedgehog decided to marry the woman of his dreams. Aleena the hedgehog. A beautiful hedgehog with a nice purple complexion. Hey eyes we're a deep shade of violet, and her dress shined as white as a star.

Later in life, they got married and had 3 triplet sons named Sonic, Shadow and Silver the hedgehogs. And 2 years later they had fraternal twins. A boy and a girl named Sonia and Manic The Hedgehogs.

After this lovely couple had many healthy children, they started to focus on many other kingdoms beside them. The planet mobius had many Kingdoms:The Fox Kingdom, Bat Kingdom, Echidna Kingdom - part of the clan, and the Acorn Kingdom. They were all on friendly terms with each other so the princes and princesses of each Kingdom knew each other by also gathering at parties and also at each others birthdays.

But soon the Duke of the hedgehog Kingdom died a sudden death, and his 3 children blamed it on the Hedgehog royalty for their fathers death. And they all turned against them. Turns out, that Eggman was back again with his evil schemes and joined forces with these children who are Scourge the hedgehog - the Dukes real son, Maridossa the Cat and Schnyder the Fox - who is adopted. They all vowed vengeance upon them.

Later on, there was a new duke in town who had three wonderful daughters... And the princes fell in love with these women. But will their story ever find true love and peace?

Let's find out...


	2. chapter 2

Sonic's POV.

I was walking around my room thinking about what my mother had told me and my sibling earlier in the morning and I was just excited but didn't know why..

*FLASHBACK*

NORMAL POV.

QUEEN ALEENA was on the throne she has called the servants and told them to gather her children she was sitting with her husband also known as King Jules. After 20 minutes all the children gathered around there parents sonic, shadow and silver were 15 years old, while Sonia and manic were both 13 years old.

Queen ALEENA spoke"Dear children you all know that Eggman has come back to his evil plans of ruling over mobius but it is our duty to stop him on our hedgehog kingdoms name and defeat him. "

" Mom we all promise to stop him and we won't stop until he is stopped from his evil ways" sonic spoke after which all of the children nodded.

Queen ALEENA was glad at how sonic was so full of good and how he was like a born leader just like his father was. "I know that very well my dear son but the matter u know that Scourge and his siblings have also joined him and he has become more powerfull and he has... Taken over the rose Kingdom and robotasized all of its inhabitants" the Queen said a little weakly.

The children were all shocked and we're staring down in anger especially sonic. "What do wish us to do mom" said manic at which all of the children looked upto their mom. "Well the king and queen of the rose Kingdom were saved and they will be joining us at our dinner table tonight so I want u all on the best behaviour and welcome them as the Duke and duchess of our kingdom"

"of course mom" said all of the children in unison. After that they all were dismissed.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

SONICS POV

So we will be having new guests it will be fun but why do I keep getting this awkward feeling like all my insides are really excited by them coming here...

Oh right the rose kingdom had three princesses I had read it but u had never gotten the chance to meet them. I know a lot of the friends from the different kingdoms Tails from the Fox kingdom was my best friend. Sunddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" sonic said a little annoyed at how his thoughts were disturbed.

NORMAL POV

Then Shadow and Silver entered the room

"Hey bro, is this a bad time" said silver. "Not at all bro, I was doing nothing, so what brings you both here at this time of the day" said sonic with a little sarcasm.. "well u know bro both of us have been having this kind of mushy feeling inside of our stomachs and it's started since mom told us about the rose family coming in today"

Shadow said with a little bit of confusion in his voice "so u two are also having this feeling the same is with me, I think it has something to do with them having 3 daughters out of which one is adopted named blaze I guess and the eldest is known as Amanda while the other sister is Maria" said sonic "well u do have a point there but wat should we do now" said silver while blushing a little. "well there is nothing we can do, except for preparing for the dinner tonight and let's just keep this to ourselves and not let mom and Sonia manic to know about this, they all nodded and silver and shadow went out of sonics room thinking about what was discussed..

Silvers POV

What is happening to me why did I blush at the time when sonic took blazes name. Well it would look like a cute name or them like Silvaze. Oh shut up silver ur just being like this and u haven't even seen her yet and ur getting all loving towards her.. Oh God.

SHADOWS POV.

Sonic was right the thought about their daughters being the same age and in numbers as them was the reason why they had gotten this mushy feeling inside if them and as they had all been busy training themselves for their fight against Eggman they had never truly met or dated girls in their teenage life so they might be a little surprised at this occasion.

SONICS POV

After my brothers left u started thinking about the discussion I mean why are these three girls that we are having this feeling on well We have met more girls like Rouge, Cream, Tikal and Sally but never had they been this shy and confused. Well there isn't another choice then to get ready for the dinner that was awaiting them.

AN: HEY GUYS I HOPE U ALL ARE ENJOYING READING THIS START AS MUCH AS I AM IN WRITING IT. PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS SO IF U HAVE ANY MESSAGE ME AND ALSO IF U HAVE ANY QUESTION MESSAGE ME AND IF U WANT ME TO ADD ANY OF UR CHARACTERS PLZ TELL ME SO WE WILL DISCUSS THE PLOT TOVETHER ON HOW U WANT TO ENTER THEM.

GOODBYE HAVE A MICE DAYS 2 CHAPTER IN 1 DAY I'LL UPDATE MORE THEN THRICE A WEEK SINCE ITS STILL THE HOLIDAYS YEAH.

SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS

SONAMY_LOVER_FOREVER OUT..


	3. chapter 3

SONICS POV

After the afternoon nap I woke up to find that the clock was beaming a bright time of 7:45 pm that means that the expected dinner was to be done in 2 hours. So I went in the shower and started to clean myself up.

I was constantly thinking about the dinner soon to happen that soon the reason for the mushy feeling inside of me would overcome. I closed the shower and then went out of the room only to find shadow and silver gossiping amongst themselves and 2 people spying in on them, I recognized them. I went over to silver and shadow and they quickly turned around when they saw me and tried to hide something behind their backs.

"oh hey sonic, watcha doing out here" silver said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"i was gonna ask u both the same question. Would u care to explain... " shadow cut me off and said" we were just hanging around and deciding wat to wear on the dinner soon nothing much.

" oh and ur hiding these pretty little dresses behind ur backs,eh" I said in a slight mocking way...

"well uh... No we don't have anything behind our backs, uhh we were just going... "

Sonia and manic came up from behind them and in a split second they Gave me wat shadow and silver were hiding I took it up and saw that there were two pictures one of a purple cat with yellow eyes and her hair standing top with a pony tail, she was wearing a purple skirt type with a red Stone and a name was written underneath the picture signed BLAZE, where had I heard than the name before, the second picture was of a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes wearing a white and blue dress with headphones around her ears downward it was written Signed MARIA..

Where had I heard these two names before. Anyway I turn to my two brothers who are fiddling with their fingers and staring down a little "perverts why are u both discussing girls and looking at them, I didn't u guys could go this low as to do this" I yelled at them. There was a little silence and I motion Sonia and manic to go into their rooms and I gave them my trademark thumbs up just to prevent the everything was cool here.

Then I turn to my two brothers "explain ur selves"

"it's not what you are thinking brother we weren't stalking them like that way, these are two of the three daughters of the Duke, and we were just gathering some more information on them." silver said with feeling a little ashamed. Those words strick me with great force as I remembered about the dinner.

"don't get any wrong ideas and get ahead of ur self." shadow said as a little blush formed on his face "shadow are u actually blushing Oh my God, shadow the meanie actually blushes." I said in a sly tone. Shadows snatched the picture of Maria while silver snatched blazes picture and then shadow threw a picture at me amd said "knock ur self out" I saw the picture and I was getting hot and I felt a blush form on me it was a picture of Amy rose, the one and only. I had my face from view so that I could hide my red fave from my brothers who silently took off.

I rushed into my room as fast as I could and locked the door and stood in front of the mirror while looking at the photo of Amy in my hands. I quickly shoved away my thoughts and looked at the clock which was about 8:45 pm so I started to get ready for the dinner and then u showered again cause I wanted to look extra special tonight and I didn't know why. Mother had insisted on us wearing our royal princes gowns and then I got ready and got down and saw everyone was already sat so I super speeded into my seat and lightly spoke near where shadow and silver and sitting and I whispered "U better propose them then stalk them.. Hehe" at this shadow got angry while silver blushed a light pink colour. I got in my seat and awaited for our guests to arrive. I had my sword on me because I had a feeling that something wrong was about to happen so I was on my guard at it.

Then the door rang and my thoughts were interrupted as we saw the door open with three fingers standing with an evil smirk on their face.

Authors note.

YEA MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER I HOPE U ALL ARE ENJOYING MY STORY AS MUCH AS I AM IN WARRING IT. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK CAKT14 FOR THE WONDERFUK HELP TILL NOW AND 2 OF MY FANS WHO COMMENTED ON MY STORY AS WELL AS MESSAGED ME IDEAS AND PLOTS A LITTLE BIT SO THANK U ALOT. LET'S SEE WAT HAPPENS NEXT LET'S HAVE A CHAT WITH OUR SONIC FRIENDS

HOST ME SITTING WITH SONIC, SILVER AND SHADOW INFRONT OF ME ON A COUCH

ME: SO GUYS WHO IS GONNA BE UR DATE IN THIS STORY.

SONIC: I'M DEFINITELY GOING FOR AMY.

SILVER: BLAZE

SHADOW: MARIA OBVIOUSLY.

ME: WELL I THANK THAT ROUGE AND SALLY ARE GONNA BE ANGRY AT U FOR THAT.

OPENS CURTAINS TO REVEAL SALLY AND ROUGE.

ROUGE: YOU BROKE MY HEART DUMBASS, I'M GONNA KILL U KNUCKY GET HIM...

SHADOW: CHAOS CONTROL

SALLY: OH SONIC WAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DONT.

ME: PUT A STICK IN IT SALLY I'M Sonamy_lover_forever remember..

That's it for today.. Vote and comments love u all..

SONAMY_LOVER_FOREVER OUT...


	4. chapter 4

NORMAL POV.

The door opened to reveal three people standing and in front of them were 5 people lying on the ground. Sonic, Silver and Shadow both got up from their seats and sonic unsheathed his sword at the horror of realizing the three people. One of them was a green hedgehog wearing a brown army vest, he had black eyes and an evil smirk covering his face with some camouflage. The second was a cat wearing a dagger skirt she had golden eyes and her fur were dark pink the third was a fox with his hand on his own hand made gun which pointed towards the hedgehog trio, his eyes were red and grey with his hair standing up,he had two tails and had

Golden fur

"hello hedgehogs" said the three people in unison.

"Scourge, u will pay for wat you and your siblings have done" sonic yelled with anger.

Silver used his telekinesis to pick up the 5 people from the ground who were unconscious and injured. When the evil trio realized this they sprung into action, only to be stopped by sonic and shadow in their tracks.

Shadow chaos controlled behind them while sonic was in front them blocking them from running away. Then silver also joined the fight while some servants along with Sonia and manic took the injured guests to the infirmary. SONIC spin dashed into Scourge causing blood to come out of his chest while shadow aimed a chaos spear at maridossa which hurt her in the legs and silver controlled the movement of Schnyder and pushed him into the ground and pounded him continously until he started bleeding and went unconscious.

Then scourge took out a chaos emerald and healed themselves sonic took out his sword and started running towards scourge and slashed it on his chest but scourge dodged the attack while maridossa aimed her special attack, water shower on shadow to which shadow was Completely surrounded with water which was constantly moving towards him and engulfing around him ad splashed into him. Schnyder aimed his weapon against silver and shot making an electric net come out of the gun. Silver tried to reverse it's movement bit failed and he was trapped inside. Scourge ran near sonic and gave a knee to his stomach and kicked Givin the face because of which sonic fell to the ground... All three of them were to weak to do anything and then scourge went inside the infirmary bringing out 3 girls and Giving two of them to maridossa and Schnyder.

Sonics POV

I was very weak, after that kind of beating I had no power left within me. I looked upwards to see Scourge smirking towards me, he growled and said "Because u were too weak, u will now witness the death of an innocent soul" he than laughed along with his siblings. I looked towards the girl on Scourges arms and looked at the innocent face, it was so beautiful, just then I witnessed her eyes open and she saw wat was around her and realized wat was going to happen to her and then she cried. A sudden burst of anger burst within me causing me to become angrier each moment...

Shadows POV

I looked upto see maridossa laughing along with her brothers and holding a beautiful Yellow hedgehog she had the prettiest face and was now conscious, she was conscious and was struggling to find a way to escape, at which maridossa banged her head hard and kicked her face and made her turn around to see scourge who was describing how he was going to kill the girl in his arms. Blood dripped out from the yellow hedgehog and she started sobbing to which I started to gain more and more energy even more powerful than my super form and my rings in my hand broke into tiny pieces I stood up at the thought of how hurt the yellow hedgehog was and I started to scream...

Silvers POV

I stared into the eyes of the purple cat in Schnyder arms and thought about her, she was even more prettier than I had seen her before in the picture of her she was now fully awake and when she realised wat was happening she made fire come out of her hands, I was truly impressed at how she was able to do that with ease, then she tried to burn Schnyder with the flames, Schnyder yelped in pain a little but did not let her go then he pumelled the girls face with his metal hand and threw her across the room. At this i felt a pang of pain within me and started to feel angry and when I saw her unable to move in the corner of the room, that became the last straw I stood up and saw my brothers were doing the same and then i heard shadows scream full of anger and pain, the same feeling that I had felt some moments before and i started to change colour...

NORMAL POV

Sonic stood up and revealed himself, he was now surrounded by a dark blue aura and now his hair were laid down and his eyes became white as his wounds healed and he had become even powerful than super sonic..

He was now in his dark form.

*flashback*

Queen aleena was being taken by Eggman and Sonia and manic were injured and unconscious so sonic tried to stand up and saw that the chaos emerald in his hand had begun to glow so he felt the power inside of him and he turned into super sonic. Golden aura surrounded him and his fur had turned into a golden colour while his eyes became red. He healed his sibling and homing attacked Eggmans ship which blew up and then he came back with his mother in his hands. That was when he had discovered his super form and also the last time when he had seen Eggman.

*end of flashback*

Shadow also began to glow and his red stripes changed into dark purple ones and he was also covered with a dark aura around him his eyes became white like sonics and his yell stopped while he stood there with his rings broken.

As with silver his fur started to become a dark purple his blue lines became blur and he was surrounded by a dark purple aura.

The three hedgehogs stood up looking straight into the horrified eyes of their enemies who had now started tumbling with fear.

"stay back or we will kill all three of them... A hhhhh ughhhhhh.. " as soon as scourge said this words he was pushed into the wall along with his sibling by the hedgehogs. All of them were now face to face.

" u tried to hurt innocent souls now we will do the same to you" his brothers nodded with him and the started beating with a thousand punches kicks and knees to every part of the body, after which they had went unconscious. Sonic looked back towards the pink hedgehog while shadow turned towards the yellow hedgehog while silver turned towards the purple cat.

The three of them saw how hurt and scared they had become so they healed their wounds and regained back into their normal forms.

"stay back.. don't hurt us..." the girls said in unison while cowering in fear.

" don't worry we would never think if hurting all of you let us all introduce ourselves. Hi I'm prince sonic the hedgehog" sonic said while giving his trademark thumbs up sign towards the pink hedgehog.

" hey I'm prince shadow the hedgehog. " he said with a smirk on his face towards the yellow hedgehog.

" Uhh... I... Uhh.. " silver said a little stammering when sonic and shadow interrupted him

" silver, stop being shy and introduce yourselves to these beautiful ladies." sonic said warning a little blush from the girls and small giggles.

"yea, u wouldn't want to be rude to our new guests.. "

At this the yellow hedgehog started staring him which made him blush a little.

Silver came towards the purple hedgehog and bent on the ground and took her hand." I am prince silver the hedgehog and I've never met a more beautiful girk than you in my entire life." he said while kissing her hand and they both began to blush extremely and then she took her hand out of his hands gently not wanting to let go.

She motioned towards herself and said shyly " I'm blaze the cat and thank u for ur comment, ur not too bad ur self."

The link hedgehog stood up from the ground and went towards sonic and putting her hand in front and said" hey sonic I am Amanda, but u can call me Amy" sonic shook her hand and replied "Amy wow, what a beautiful name" to which Amy blushed a little.

Maria ran towards shadow and Hugged him smiling and shadow was a little shocked at first but then Hugged her back. Then she broke the hug and turned towards everyone who were staring at the two.

" hey my name is Maria the hedgehog, Thank u for saving me and my sister."

She came back towards her sister and the three of them started giggling while the guys brought the guards and told them to take the three of these in the dungeon, they took Scourges chaos emerald and then, Queen aleena came and turned to her sons.

"I'm glad u three are okay and it's good that u have managed to free the new dukes daughters.." turning towards the girls "I see u all have filly recovered come let's go see ur parents in the infirmary" the girls went and the boys tagged along.

When they reached the Duke and duchess their daughters ran towards then and hugged them tight and got return hugs and then they told them the story of how they were saved which made the boys blush a little. After the Duke and duchess were healed they went off to dinner the Queen and king sat on the corner of the tables opposite to the Duke and duchess while sonic sat opposite of sonic blaze on the opposite of silver and shadow in the opposite of Maria while Sonia and manic were also sitting on each other's opposite. The dinner was going on in silence for a while when Amy broke it and started conversation.

Amy: so how old are you guys? Sonic: well me shadow and silver are 16 while Sonia and manic are both 14 years old, wat about u three?

Blaze: we three are also 16 years old. What a coincidence.

Silver: I figured that out so quick ur brilliant.

Blaze blushed a little while sonic and shadow nudged their brother making him blush at what he had said.

Shadow: well we are all glad that I three are saved from those three evil doers...

How did they capture u?

Maria: well we were on our way to the castle while we got lost so we saw these three people and asked them for direction but we didn't tell them who we are, we just told them we were guests at the Palace. So he banged our head so hard that made us all go unconscious.

Shadow got a little angry but tried to calm his nerves

Shadow in a low voice: that idiot he is gonna pay..

Maria: shadow u don't need to do anything they are in the dungeon and have been beaten up for their crimes.

Sonic: they are also the part of the man who robostasized ur people and took over the rose Kingdom.

Amy: but they weren't there when the war started.?

Sonic and his brothers told them the Story of their misinterpretation and their fathers death..

Blaze: oh I see so they were actually good guys in the start.

Silver: yeah we all were friends we went to the same school and had most of our classes together.

Amy: it's sad how it turned out though.

Sonic: yeah it is.

Amy: tell me how were u guys able to defeat them so brutally even after u were injured so bad.

Sonic: the thing is we all have powers as u may have noticed, I can super fast while shadow here can use chaos spear and chaos control and silver here uses telekinesis and can move object with his mind.

Blaze: but how were u able to get this power all of a sudden.

Sonic, silver and shadow bowed their heads in despair

Maria: what's wrong shady.

Shadow was shocked there was a nickname for him. Wow cool he thought.

Sonic: whose shady. Said with a sarcastic smile and a wink towards shadow.

Shadows thoughts: I'm gonna kill that blue faker.. For ruining the moment.

Maria: well as we are now friends and are gonna spend more time together so I thought I could give him a nickname but it's OK if u don't like it. Maria bows head down with defeat and a little blush.

Shadow: no no its a wonderful name and it's the best name anyone has called me yet.

Sonic and silver both winked at him. Shadow felt a blush coming and he thought it away and saw that Maria too was blushing he sensed a rise in hope within himself.

Sonic: well onto the answer. The thing is we brothers have other forms we can change into super forms if we have the 7 chaos emeralds but the form u witnessed was our dark form which comes up only if we r really angry and that makes us even powerful than our super forms and we aren't even able to control ourselves. We wouldn't even have stopped beating the heck out of scourges team until u three stopped us. Before when we had turned in our dark forms was when Eggman was torturing my family even shadow and silver. So I turned to dark form and I thought I had killed him but then even I hadnot stopped and I started to past havoc in the village. Shadow, silver and scourge turned into super then they were able to beat the heck out of me so I could turn back to normal.

Shadow and silver looked more depressed and some tears came out of their eyes.

Silver: sonic u should tell them.

Amy: wat sonic. Please tell us the thoughts will haunt u if u hide it from us.

Sonic: well they had to kill me..

Silver and shadow both looked away to hide their tears while sonic had tears forming in their eyes.

Sonic: they wouldn't do it but I told them to do it and I knew I would never be able to see them again.

Amy, blaze and Maria felt. Pain of guilt for asking this but their curiosity got the better of them.

Blaze: so how did u come back.

Sonic: well u shouldn't tell anyone OK not even ur parent not even my parents and not even manic and Sonia. Promise me.

Amy, Maria and blaze in unison: we promise

Sonic: well I uhh used the chaos emeralds a lot for good so they didn't want me to die an unnatural death so they received me back. *some chuckle escaped his mouth*

Even sonic and silver smiled back.

Amy: well it's good that ur here with us.

They all kept talking until it was night time so they said their goodbyes and the boys promised to show them around in the morning while they all went to bed thinking about their day and how they were now crushing on someone.

AUTHORS NOTE

WELL I THINK THIS WAR LONG ENOUGH FOR U GUYS. TO OK ME TWO DAYS. WELL TELL ME HOW U LIKE IT AND VOTE AND COMMENT GUYS SOON I WILL REVEAL MY TWO GOOD CHARACTERS AS WELL SO STAY TUNED... AND DONOT USE MY PLOT. OR CHARACTERS WITHOUT MY EXPLICIT PERMISSION. THANK YOU FOR READING

SONAMY_LOVER_FOREVER OUT

TAKE CARE GUYS SEE U IN THE MEMBERS CHAPTER.


	5. chapter 5

Normal POV

THE NEXT MORNING...

sonic, shadow and silver woke up and bathed and when they reached the breakfast table they didn't see any breakfast on the table so they went into the kitchen to see why the breakfast was taking so long...

When they reached the kitchen they saw that the kitchen was all messed up and in it Amy, blaze and Maria were standing amongst the mess.

Sonic: what happened here?

Silver: yea wats with all the mess.

Amy: well in order to thank for saving our lives yesterday we thought that we could make u three some breakfast to show our appreciation.

Blaze: well so we told the maids to go for a break while we handled This. We also got a recipe book from them.

Maria: and we'll it turned out cooking is harder than read.

Silver: what we're u trying to make?

Blaze: some dish known as eggs and bacon.

All the boys burst into laughter.

Sonic: u haha... U couldn't... Aha make eggs and bacon... Hahaha.

Silver and shadow laughed hysterically while the girls started to get red with anger

"Hmmppph... " the girls said in unison while they took off their aprons and stormed out of the kitchen.

The boys looked at each other a little and then felt guilty for laughing so they stood up and ran towards the girls who were giving them the silent treatment. The girls went to the breakfast table and sat down. The boys stood behind them.

Sonic: umm... We're terribly sorry girls... We know that u tried ur best is there anything we could do to make it up to you..

Shadow and silver started pleading with him...

Amy: well she looked at the girls and winked..

Maria: well we did make a lot of mess in the kitchen, help us clean it up and make breakfast with us...

The boys nodded and the girls looked at each other with an evil smirk.

Silver: girls why Are u smiling like that...

Amy: u will see after we r done with you.

Sonic: uh oh...

Few moments later...

Amy: come on out guys we know ur ready...

Sonic and silver and shadow come out wearing girls clothes and an apron.

Maria: well they do say only women look good in the kitchen...

Shadow gave her a death glare.

Maria: well that's maybe just a saying...

Amy: let's team up into three groups OK. Me and sonic, shadow and Maria and silver with blaze.

The gang blushed a little at the thought of working with their. Crushes but they pushed away the thought and all nodded and began work...

After 15 minutes of hard work they were done with their work and all began to start working on their breakfast...

After they had made their own breakfast, they went off towards the breakfast table...

They all sat down and began enjoying their meal while queen aleena came and sat down on the breakfast table and sat down at the head of the table.

Aleena: so wats the news children.

Sonic: oh nothing mom we just made our own breakfast with the girls and now eating it.

Aleena: wow when I told u any work u would never even move a muscle but when the girls said it u three were fully accepting their offer huh.

The boys felt a little blush on their face.

Amy: and later on the guys will be taking us to a trip around town.

Aleena: I hope u enjoy ur trip around the hedgehog Kingdom.

Sonic: mom don't worry we will definitely show then around the most beautiful of places.

Maria: oh and will we go shopping.

Amy: oh right Maria here loves shopping.

Sonic: so does shadow winking towards silver.

Silver: yea shadow can shop all day if he wishes...

Shadow gives a death glare and before he has the time to say anything Maria hugs shadow and says

Maria: oh really shadow will u please go with me shady... *puppy eyes*

Shadow: uhh yea sure.. I love shopping.

Maria: yea *smiles*

Shadows thoughts: she looks so beautiful while smiling I'll never let that smile fade away.

Blaze: well I like to visit many places of the world. I simply love travelling.

Silver: I think I can help u with that...

Blaze: oh yeah how.

Silver transports him and blaze on the roof of the castle.

Blaze hugs silver on seeing the height

Silver:ahhh so ye are scared of heights. *pirate voice *

Blaze: yes I am plz take me back.

Silver transports them back to the room.

Blaze blushes seeing her in silver hands in front of everybody...

Sonic: woah what did u this time silver.

Shadow: let me guess u took her to ur most favourite place.

"the roof" both of them said in unison.

Maria: that was a bad idea, blaze is really scared of heights.

Blaze: yea and that's why I got into his arms..

Silver whispers in blazes ears: is that the only reason.

Blaze blushes a little.

Amy: and I love to see the beautiful places of the world.

Sonic: I would love to help u with that u see I ran around the world because of my power of super speed so I have seen a lot of wonderful places and I'm glad I would get a chance to share it with someone.

Aleena: well it's settled that u girls and boys will go out in three groups the problem is that u must eat ur dinner outside cause the maids are on holiday. Ok

sonic: yea we could reserve the fanciest resturaunt in town for the night.

Amy whispers: like a date?

Sonic hears it and blushes...

Silver and shadow agree and then they all go to change their clothes. Leaving sonic, Amy and queen Aleena alone.

Aleena: be careful put there OK and take care of ur siblings. There is still a risk from Eggman. Be warned..

Sonic:yes mom I'll take my sword just in case.

Amy: don't worry mam we will take our precautions.

Aleena: take care u two and gave fun together...

AUTHORS NOTE

HOW ARE U ALL LIKING THE STORY I DONOT KNOW IF I SHOULD SHOW THERE FEELINGS TOWARSS EACH OTTHER THIS SOOON I MEAN ITS ONLY BEEN APPROXIMATELY 2 DAYS WHEN THOSE TWO MET I DO BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT BUT I DONOT THINK SO THAT THAT IT WILL MAKE THE STORY THAT MUCH INTERESTING BUT PLZ VOTE AND COMMENT SO IEE UR IDEAS ALONG WITH MINE TOGETHER.

HAVE FUN AND TAKE CARE ALL OF U HAVE A NICE DAY

SONAMY_LOVER_FOREVER OUT

HAVE FUN...


End file.
